Contemporary dishwashers often have a door or other moveable element on which a handle is provided for a user to grasp in moving the moveable element. The handle can be located in the middle of the door, which can lead to excessive flexing in the crown area of the door when a user opens the door with the handle area. The excessive flexing may be perceived as the dishwasher being of a low quality.